


Desk Job

by FemslashFetale



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amelie has no shame, Established Relationship, F/F, a classic trope, post-talon Amelie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 14:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9752036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: “Amelie, get up,” she whispered harshly.All she received in return was a salacious wink and the tip of a tongue against her entrance.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for Overwatch is mercymaker smut. I’m not ashamed.   
> I believe @mercymaker-headcanons on Tumblr made a request for this story a little over a week ago. I’m more than happy to oblige for one of my favorite blogs

Angela hadn’t intended for this to happen. She had only meant to give Amelie a light peck on the lips before they both went back to their respective work. It was supposed to be downright chaste. She wasn’t supposed to grasp Amelie’s  hips and pull her body closer. She wasn’t supposed to suck Amelie’s lower lip into her mouth and nibble gently. She wasn’t supposed to let out a deep moan, allowing her girlfriend to explore her mouth with a dexterous and skilled tongue. And yet here they were. Angela closed her eyes and allowed her head to fall back to bare more of her neck to Amelie’s onslaught of kisses.

She tightened her grip on the arms of the office chair she was sitting in. Her girlfriend had been very clear in her instructions; no touching. Easier said than done when Amelie was straddling her in the chair, hips rolling at a leisurely pace. She gasped as slightly cool hands grasped her thighs, pushing the bunched fabric of her skirt even higher up. “Please,” she whispered. “ _Schatz_ , please…”

Amelie chuckled against her neck. “So impatient, _ma cherie_ ,” she brought a hand up to press against Angela’s breast, the contact feeling blissful yet not nearly enough through the layers of clothing. “Do you have a _rendezvous_ that you are late for?”

Angela’s eyes opened, her head tilting towards the clock on the wall. “A-actually…I do.” She swallowed, the cloud of lust shrouding her eyes clearing slightly as she attempted to return to reality. “With Winston. I should…get ready.” She let out a low moan as Amelie brushed her fingers over her dampened underwear.

Amelie looked down, an eyebrow arched. “Are you sure?”

The doctor closed her eyes again, her hips thrusting upwards in search of firmer contact with Amelie’s fingers. “Maybe…I have time.”

Amelie smirked, running her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair. “Good.”

“But please,” Angela panted, “be quick.”

Amelie lowered to her knees, placing her hands on Angela’s hips and pulling her to the edge of the chair. “But of course.”

Angela could use many words to describe Amelie’s actions. Pleasuring, overwhelming, attentive, loving. But not quick. Amelie took her time with her lover, drawing light and intricate patterns with her tongue. She gently laved her tongue from Angela’s entrance to her stiffened clit, but refused to suck on the sensitive bundle. The doctor buried her fingers in Amelie’s hair, grip tightening as she was brought closer and closer to the edge. “Amelie,” pleaded with a high whine, “It's almost time for-.”

“Angela!” The deep, booming voice on the other side of the door was close. Too close.

It broke through Angela’s lust addled mind, her eyes opening and darting down to stare frantically at her girlfriend. “Amelie, get up,” she whispered harshly.

All she received in return was a salacious wink and the tip of a tongue against her entrance.

Before she could do anything her door swung open and Winston lumbered his way inside of her office. “Hello, doctor,” he said with a wide smile, adjusting his glasses with one hand.

Angela pulled her chair forward until her stomach was pressed against the edge of the desk, forcing Amelie underneath it. “Hello! Yes!” Angela cleared her throat, clasping her hands together on top of the desk. She gave a crooked smile. “Hello, doctor.”

Winston tilted his head. “Are you okay, Angela?”

“Yes, I’m perfectly,” she paused as she felt Amelie’s hands on her thighs again. “Perfectly fine. Just a long week catching up to me.”

Winston nodded. “I know what that feels like. Do you still have time for this? I won’t keep you too long, but if you want to go home that’s fine.”

“No, it’s alright.” Angela attempted to press her legs together. “I’m willing to _stop everything._ ” She felt the breath of a chuckle against her knee as Amelie simply tightened the grip on her thighs and spread her legs further apart.

“Great,” Winston said. He pulled out a tablet, placing it on her desk—the desk her girlfriend was currently eating her out under—and projected a hologram into the air. “I’ve been thinking about your proposal to integrate your nanobots into my barrier so that enemies who walk into it will be damaged in some way. It’s a promising idea, but I have some reservations.”

What followed was a stream of technical babble that Angela should have and _would_ have been able to understand.

If only there wasn’t a talented tongue doing it’s best to make her come undone.

Amelie blazed a trail of fire and electricity, tracing intricate patterns. Where before she was slow and controlled, now she was a nonstop onslaught of teeth, tongue and lips. She was forgoing all skill and strategy, leaving Angela to drown in a sea of pure sensation. And drown she nearly did. The doctor tightened her grip on the arms of her chair, her knuckles turning from red to white. Her face was painted with a blush, her bottom lip held fast between her teeth. Her eyes were open wide, trying their hardest to keep from closing. She kept swallowing down every obscene noise that tried to tried to make its way out of her mouth. It was torture. She was going to fucking kill Amelie for doing this, she was going to—

She was going to cum.

But she couldn’t, not in front of Winston. Surely he would notice. She had to resist, had to—

A wicked mouth wrapped around her clit and sucked sharply while two fingers made their way inside of her. Angela’s body grew still. Her eyes stared blankly ahead as her mouth fell open slightly. On the outside she looked the picture of boredom. But on the inside her heart was beating wildly in her chest, her lungs ached with the need to breath and her blood sang as bolts of electricity ran through her. Her eyes saw nothing but black and white spots, and for a moment she feared she would pass out. She almost hoped that she would. She could feel Amelie underneath her, gently kissing her thighs. For a few long seconds those kisses were all she was aware of.

Then a concerned voice broke through the haze. “Angela? Are you alright?”

Angela blinked once, then twice more. “Winston.” That’s right, he _was_ there. She wiped at a trail of saliva on her jaw. “I’m sorry but it appears I’m a bit…out of sorts today.” Her hips jumped when she felt a kiss against her sensitive clit. “Perhaps we should reschedule.”

“It’s no problem.” He pressed a button on his tablet and the hologram disappeared. He picked it up and walked towards the door. “I know how hard you’re always working.” Winston turned back to her with a smile. “Just be sure to get some rest, okay? Doctor’s orders.”

Angela couldn’t help but chuckle despite the situation. “ _Verstanden_.”

And with that he finally, _finally_ , left the room, closing the door behind him. Angela waited a few seconds, listening to his lumbering footsteps as they moved further away, before rolling her chair backwards and looking down at the insatiable fiend she called a girlfriend. “Amelie, what were you thinking?! We could have gotten caught!”

Amelie chuckled as she brought herself up only to sit in Angela’s lap. She smiled, her mouth and chin still glistening with the evidence of what she had been doing. “Ah, but we didn’t, _mon ange_. You did well.”

Angela’s glare softened, her eyes hopeful. “I did?”

“ _Oui_ ,” Amelie leaned forward, whispering against her lips. “I am very proud.”

Angela felt a glow of warmth in her chest as Amelie kissed her. She moaned as her own taste filled her mouth, and she forgot about her anger. She pulled back to pant out, “I believe it’s your turn.”

Her door opened again. “Angela, why don’t you just stay home tomo—oh.” Winston gave a small wave. “Hi, there. I must have just missed you in the hallway, Amelie.”

The sniper smirked, first at Winston, then at Angela’s horrified and pleading expression. “Actually, I was not in the hallway. I was underneath the desk with my head between her legs.”

The only turn Amelie got that night was her turn on the couch.


End file.
